Driscoll
History 'Background' Driscoll was once a Plumber who was kicked out of the organization when he was discovered stealing alien technology and using it for his own benefit. Driscoll later joined the Forever Knights and worked his way up the ranks to Forever King. He created a splinter group aiming to conquer the world and get revenge on the Plumbers. 'Original series' Driscoll made his first appearance at the end of Perfect Day, where he told the Forever Ninja not to release Enoch from the dream machine, saying Enoch has failed him enough and where he will deal with Ben Tennyson himself. Driscoll created the Negative 10, consisting of himself, the Forever Ninja, Dr. Animo, Charmcaster, Rojo, Clancy, Sublimino and the Circus Freaks. He planned to use them to destroy Ben, and also targeted Gwen, Max and Cooper, as he was with them. When they escaped most of the Negative 10's assaults, Driscoll took them to hide in the Plumber base in Mt. Rushmore, where Sublimino hypnotized Cooper to attack the Tennysons during a fight. After dealing with Cooper, the Tennysons worked together and took down most of the Negative 10. However, Driscoll's real main motive was to take the Sub Energy and use it to power up his suit and take over the world. However, Upchuck ate the Sub Energy and defeated Driscoll. However, Driscoll managed to escape. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Driscoll returned in The Purge, where he and the rest of the Forever Knight faction leaders were summoned by Sir George. Although he initially attacked him, Driscoll stopped once he realized who Sir George really was and agreed to serve him, swearing loyalty to "The First Knight." Later, while leading a group of Forever Knights to capture aliens, Driscoll was challenged by Ben to honorable combat over the fate of the prisoners, which Ultimate Spidermonkey won. Despite this, Driscoll refused to let the aliens go, ordering the Forever Knights to execute them. However, after a powerful threat from Ben, Driscoll and his Forever Knights withdrew. Driscoll apologized to Sir George for his failure, who said that it was not important and put him in charge of the Forever Knights while he left on a sacred journey, telling him to prepare for "the battle of a hundred lifetimes." In A Knight to Remember, Driscoll, along with Sir Cyrus and a group of Forever Knights, was inspecting the arrival of a new piece of equipment when Ben appeared. The Forever Knights immediately attacked him, who transformed into Fasttrack and confiscated their weapons. After a brief discussion about traitors within the Forever Knights, Ben's team showed up with a captured Winston, who was under Diagon's mind control. Enraged, Driscoll ordered Winston to be executed, but Ben cuts it off, asking for answers. Driscoll tells them the legendary story of "Saint George and the Dragon". Driscoll allows Ben and the team to decipher the calculations left behind by George, revealing where he was heading. After they do so, Driscoll personally knocks them out before leading Sir Cyrus and several Forever Knights to Sir George's location. Upon reuniting with Sir George, the group journeys into the shrine, where the Diagon's heart and Ascalon are kept, they are ambushed by Esoterica. Driscoll and Sir Cyrus battle Conduit Edwards, but are defeated by him. Later, Driscoll attempts to help Sir George stop Vilgax from breaking the seal, where he was killed by Vilgax. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Residents of Earth (Deceased) Category:Plumbers (Formerly) Category:Forever Knights (Deceased) Category:Forever Kings (Formerly) Category:Members of the Negative 10 (Formerly) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters with a Plumber Suit Category:Characters with Sub Energy (Formerly) Category:Characters with a Kinetic Lance Category:Voiced by Richard Doyle